<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Young Love by amithegamer1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728150">Young Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1'>amithegamer1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avalance One shot [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - High School, Disapproving Family, F/F, Happy Ending, Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After I moved here two years ago, with my best friend, Nora, the school was amazing, I joined the basketball team, I easily made friends. But everything changed when I met my new friend sister, Sara Lance, I was two years older than her, so I barely paid her mind, but it was like she was every where. It got worst when I started to actually like when she's around me, but everything changed the night I went to my friend, Oliver's party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avalance One shot [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Young Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's my birthday! This is one of the one-shots I planned on uploading on my birthday, so I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After I moved here two years ago, with my best friend, Nora, the school was amazing, I joined the basketball team, I easily made friends. But everything changed when I met my new friend sister, Sara Lance, I was two years older than her, so I barely paid her mind, but it was like she was everywhere. It got worst when I started to actually like when she's around me, but everything changed the night I went to my friend, Oliver's party.</p><p>I was playing beer pong, with Nate, after I won a few times, Nate decided to take a break. Ava smiles, shaking her head, as Jax walked into the room, he was a ninth grade, actually the only cool ninth-grader we all knew, he was the quarterback on the football team, and he was friends with everyone.</p><p>"Hey Ava," Jax says, with a smile, which Ava returned.</p><p>"Hey dude," Ava says, as Jax looked around the room.</p><p>"Where's Nate?" Jax asks, Ava smirks.</p><p>"I believe he's throwing up," Ava says, Jax raised a brow.</p><p>"Beer Pong," Ava says, causing Jax to smile, and laugh.</p><p>"Oh," Jax says, as a blonde walked towards them, quite nervous.</p><p>"Hey Sara!" Jax says, with a smile, Sara turns to Ava, ignoring Jax, causing the boy to frown.</p><p>"Okay I'm sorry I'm about to do something we get to talk about this later," Sara says, as Ava raised a brow.</p><p>"what you about-," Ava starts, before she could finish, Sara kissed her, Jax's eyes widened, </p><p>"oh," Ava says, still confused, as Sara pulled out of the kiss.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Sara says, before running away, leaving Ava dumbfounded.</p><p>"what the-," Ava says, as Jax nods.</p><p>"hell?" Jax says, finishing her sentence.</p><p>"yeah," Ava says, as Nate walks in with a smile.</p><p>"Now I'm ready," Nate says, as Ava smirks.</p><p>"You ready to lose?" Ava asks as the teenager scoffs.</p><p>"You were lucky," Nate says, causing Ava to roll her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah lucky," Ava says, before looking at Sara, who was now talking to her, Ava touches her bottom lip, looking at the blonde, as Jax raised a brow.</p><p>"You alright?" Jax asks, causing Ava to turns her attention away, from the blonde.</p><p>"mhm," Ava hums.</p><p>"Come on it's going to be fun watching you beat Nate," Jax says, as Ava smiles.</p><p>---</p><p>A couple of weeks later the two didn't talk, when Ava tried talking to her Sara just ran away. Ava asked Laurel if the blonde was okay, just said she was perfectly fine. Ava had enough, the cheerleaders' and the basketball players had practice today, "You know where Sara is?" Ava asks, after practice, the cheerleaders smirk.</p><p>
  <em>They probably saw the kiss,</em>
</p><p>"She's in the locker room," The cheerleader says, as Ava smiles, and nods.</p><p>"Alright thank you," Ava says, walking away, and walking towards the lockers.</p><p>Ava stood by the locker room, walking for Sara. few felt like minutes later, Sara walked out. "Sara-," Ava starts, before she could ever finish, Sara ran away, Ava sighs, before chasing the blonde.</p><p>Sara stops, when she made it into the gym's hall, Sara turned around, no seeing Ava, she sighs, feeling someone grab her wrist before she could do something, she was pinned to the wall, she looked at the person, Ava. "Aves..." Sara says, as Ava's brows knit.</p><p>"Why are running away from me?" Ava asks Sara didn't respond.</p><p>"Why did you kiss me?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.</p><p>"It was a dare," Sara says, waiting for Ava to yell at her, but she didn't.</p><p>"Oh thank god," Ava says, letting out of the blonde's wrist, and walked backward.</p><p>"what?" Sara asks, as Ava nods.</p><p>"You could've told me that," Ava says, as Sara's brows knit.</p><p>"You're not upset?" Sara asks as Ava shook her head.</p><p>"I'm shocked but not upset," Ava says, as Sara sighs, and looked down, causing Ava to raised a brow, and frown.</p><p>"what?" Ava says as Sara shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"Why are you not upset?" Sara asks, Ava tilts her head.</p><p>"Should I be upset?" Ava asks.</p><p>"Yes! be angry I kissed you," Sara says, Ava grew more confused.</p><p>"why?" Ava asks, Sara finally looked up at Ava.</p><p>"Because I am," Sara says, as Ava arched a brow.</p><p>"why are you angry?" Ava asks, as Sara sighs.</p><p>"Cause I kissed you because of a dare," Sara says, Ava lightly smiles.</p><p>"was it another way you wanted to kiss me?" Ava asks, as Sara chuckles.</p><p>"Yeah probably after a confession of my feelings," Sara says, Ava smirks.</p><p>"Your feelings?" Ava asks, Sara eyes slightly eyes widened, Sara sighs, closing her eyes, before opening them again, to look at the blonde.</p><p>"I like you and I liked you for a while I just couldn't find out a way to tell you and when Zari dared me to kiss you I couldn't say no," Sara admits, before shaking her head.</p><p>"You know don't like me you probably have feelings for Laurel," Sara says, causing Ava to choke on your own spit.</p><p>"Laurel?" Ava asks as Sara raised a brow.</p><p>"Look your sister's hot," Ava says, as Sara roll her eyes.</p><p>"But she can't compare to you," Ava says, smoothly, causing Sara to blush.</p><p>"I like you since you pushed me at Ray's birthday party and didn't apologize," Ava says, Sara shook her head, with an amused smile.</p><p>"The funniest part is when I came to your home with Laurel and when you saw your whole facial expression changed," Ava says, as Ava grabbed her hand.</p><p>"I was so embarrassed," Sara says, Ava chuckles.</p><p>"But it was adorable how you tried to apologize the next day at school," Ava says, smiling.</p><p>"Since you confessed your feelings and no one here to dare you to kiss me," Ava says, as Sara smiles, and leans up for a kiss before their lips touched a man walked into the hallway.</p><p>"Why are the two still in here?" The male says, as Ava and Sara looked at each other, Ava smiles, before pulling Sara away, from the man, the man chased them, as Ava and Sara run out of the school's door, Ava took Sara away from the school, the two stood on the school's sidewalk.</p><p>"I thought we lost him," Ava says, turning to Sara with a smile, which the blonde returned, before she could say something else, Sara grabbed the blonde's shirt, and pulled her into a kiss.</p><p>---</p><p>It was a couple of months later, since their first date, Ava asked Sara to be her girlfriend, of course, the blonde said yes, two months later, Ava told Sara she loved her, the blonde was scared because she thought the feeling was too fast, but she had to tell her. </p><p>As the two walked into the hallway, Ava smiles, "I remember when you confessed your feelings here," Ava says, causing Sara to smile.</p><p>"And you told me you loved me," Sara says, as Ava smirks.</p><p>"We could have another first or second," Ava says, as Sara smirks, understanding where she's going with this.</p><p>"Have sex in school? Ava Sharpe," Sara says, as Ava smiles, before kissing the blonde, the two pulled away when they heard people gasp.</p><p>"Ava," A woman says, speechless, causing Ava's eyes to widen.</p><p>"Mom? Dad?" Ava says, Sara looked at Ava's parents, before turning to the second man, as Ava did the same thing.</p><p>"Principal Bennett," Ava and Sara says, as Bennett sighs.</p><p>
  <em>"Young ladies,"</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Ava and Sara sat quietly in the Principal's office, waiting for Sara's dad. Sara groans, knowing she's in trouble, but for other reasons too. "This isn't exactly how I imagine I would be meeting your parents," Sara says, Ava smirks and raises a brow.</p><p>"It's not like I imagine meeting your parents I just-," Sara says, before getting cut off, by someone cutting their throat, the two turned around, it was Sara's dad.</p><p>"Hey Mr. Lance," Ava says, with a smile, Quentin glares at her, and Sara elbowed her in the stomach.</p><p>"Hey Daddy," Sara says, as Quentin turned to his daughter.</p><p>"Hey baby girl," Quentin says, as Ava's parents and the principal walked in the room.</p><p>"What were you two doing in the hallway?" Bennett asks as the two blondes blushed, Ava, shook her head, before looking at the group.</p><p>"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" Ava asks as Quentin's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh hell-," Quentin starts, causing Bennett to turn to him.</p><p>"Calm down sir," Bennett says, as Shawn looked at his daughter, and tried not to laugh, as Ava did the same thing, but the two burst into laughter, Quentin glared at them.</p><p>"what's funny?" Quentin asks, Shawn clears his throat, Ava did the same.</p><p>"nothing," The Sharpe's says, Sara raised a brow, before whispering something into Ava's ear, causing the blonde to nod.</p><p>"Say it out loud," Quentin says, Ava's brows knit.</p><p>"what did she say?" Pam says as Ava nods.</p><p>"She asked if me and father were close," Ava says, as Bennett sighs.</p><p>"So?" Bennett asks as Quentin looked at the two.</p><p>"I think you two shouldn't see each other," Quentin says, Sara and Ava turned to him.</p><p>"what?" They ask, as Pam nod,</p><p>"I agree Bennett told me how you two been running off and sneaking into the school," Pam says, as Ava shook her head.</p><p>"Hold on I didn't sneak into the school-," Ava starts, Shawn shook his head.</p><p>"Ava," Shawn warns, the blonde sighs.</p><p>"There kids let them be-," Shawn says, turning to his wife.</p><p>"Shawn I believe this is the right decision," Pam says, the two Sharpe sighs.</p><p>"Of course you do," Ava and Shawn say, causing her parent to glare at the blonde.</p><p>"You two wouldn't be talking at school nor home," Quentin says, as Sara's eyes widened, Ava sighs.</p><p>"Daddy-," Sara starts, as her father shook his head.</p><p>"Baby girl this is final," Quentin says, Sara scoffs.</p><p>"Just because of some PDA?" Sara asks Quentin's eyes widened.</p><p>"Sara-," Quentin starts, </p><p>"Dad no because of her my grades are higher I'm actually forcing on school," Sara says, Quentin stares at his daughter in shock.</p><p>"Sara without you could get the same grades," Quentin says, as Sara scoffs.</p><p>"You let Laurel be with Tommy," Sara says, as Quentin shook his head.</p><p>"That's different,"</p><p>"Dad-," Sara says, trying to stand before someone grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"Babe he's right," Ava says, shocking everyone.</p><p>"what?" They all asked.</p><p>"He's right we shouldn't be together us being together bring bad news," Ava says, Sara stares at Ava, with hurt in her eyes, Sara sighs, before nodding and looking at her.</p><p>"Alright," Sara says, softly, not trying to cry.</p><p>---</p><p>Sara went home, she didn't even try talking to her dad on the way home, she felt hurt by everything that happened today her dad hurt her but Ava hurt more. Sara doesn't why Ava agreed but she did. Sara went straight to her room, Laurel tried to talk to her, but Sara didn't let her.</p><p>Sara sat quietly in her room, before hearing knocks on her window, Sara's brows knit, as she looked toward her windows. She saw a blonde, Ava.</p><p>The blonde shyly smiles, Sara rolls her eyes, opening her window. "What are you doing here?" Sara asks, harshly, as Ava smiles.</p><p>"What? I couldn't come to see my girlfriend," Ava says, as Sara's brows knit.</p><p>"I thought us together bring bad news," Sara says, as Ava sigh.</p><p>"I said that to get your dad and my mom off our backs," Ava says, as Sara half-heartfully rolls her eyes, causing Ava to smile.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Sara asks as Ava shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm spending the night with you," Ava says, as Sara scoffs.</p><p>"You're crazy," Sara says, Ava pouts.</p><p>"Stop being such a buzzkill," Ava says, as Sara laughs, opening her window more.</p><p>"I'm kidding, come in," Sara says, causing Ava to smile again.</p><p>"sweet," Ava says, climbing in, before closing the window behind her, Sara smiles, as Ava wraps her arms, around the blonde's waist.</p><p>"I missed you," Ava says, with a smile.</p><p>"are you serious?" Sara says as Ava nods.</p><p>"The two hours I wasn't your girlfriend I really felt pain," Ava says, dramatically, causing Sara to roll her eyes, before hearing someone try to open her door.</p><p>"Sara Lance unlock this door," Her Father says, the two eyes widened.</p><p>"hide," Sara whisper-shouts, as Ava nods, and rolls under the bed.</p><p>Sara sighs, before unlocking the door. "Dad?" Sara asks, as her father into the room, he quickly scans Sara's room.</p><p>"I thought someone was in here," Quentin says, as Sara sighs.</p><p>"hm," Sara hums, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Baby girl I'm sorry but you two not being together I think I made the right decision," Quentin says, as Sara tried not to roll her eyes, as Ava actually did.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah you did! not us</em>
</p><p>"I understand," Sara says, with a forced smile.</p><p>"I love you," Quentin says, as Sara sighs, uncrossing her arms.</p><p>"Love you too daddy," Sara says, hugging her dad, he kisses her cheek, before walking towards the door and leaving.</p><p>"He's gone," Sara says, as Ava rolled from under the bed.</p><p>"Stop being loud," Sara says, as Ava rolls her eyes, before standing up, as seeing Sara in her bed, Ava got into the bed with Sara.</p><p>"What's the real reason your here?" Sara asks, as Ava chuckles.</p><p>"I did really come to see you," Ava says, as Sara nods.</p><p>"I know but there's another reason I am right?" Sara asks as Ava nods.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sara asks, moving a strain of hair, behind the blonde's ear.</p><p>"My parents are arguing and I didn't want to sit there and listen," Ava says, before shaking her head.</p><p>"I wish everything was different...that went differently..." Ava whispers, as Sara's brows knit.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sara asks as Ava sighs,</p><p>"Do you I ever tell you the real reason I moved to Star City?" Ava asks as Sara shook her head, Ava took a few moments, before speaking again.</p><p>"I liked this girl back at my old school and I really believed she liked me back one day in gym class she kissed me and I pulled back but she kissed me again then the principal walked in," Ava says, Sara stares at the blonde waiting for her to continue, as tears streamed down her face.</p><p>"She told the principal that <em>I</em> kissed her <em>repeatedly</em> and wouldn't <em>stop</em> of course the principal believed her over me she was the school's <em>golden</em> <em>star</em> student," Ava says, her voice cracks.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby," Sara says, as Ava bitterly laughs.</p><p>"It gets worst when I came back to school people started looking at me differently people started calling me names sending death threats I lost a lot of friends I'm just glad I didn't lose Nora that day," Ava says, as Sara cupped the blonde's face using her thumbs to wipe the tears from the blonde's cheeks.</p><p>"Nora knows the real you and she knows you wouldn't do something like that," Sara says, firmly, as Ava nods.</p><p>They laid in comfortable silence, Ava studies Sara, she watched as the blonde stared into space, rethinking her father words. "Sara you know I love you right and I would never leave you?" Ava says as Sara shook her head,</p><p>"Don't say that," Sara says, Ava's brows knit.</p><p>"Say what?" Ava asks.</p><p>"that you would never leave me," Sara says, she sighed heavily, letting her head drop.</p><p>"Ava you're going to college with Laurel next year," Sara says, as Ava raised a brow.</p><p>"Do you want to break up when I go to college?" Ava asks, not trying to sound hurt by the blonde's statement.</p><p>"No of course not," Sara says, Ava tilt her head.</p><p>"Then what's the problem?" Ava asks a single tear rolled down Sara's cheek.</p><p>"I don't want to lock you down and away from a lot of relationships you could have in college," Sara admits, Ava shook her head.</p><p>"Sara you not locking me away I can have a normal college make college friends," Ava says, wrapping her arm around Sara's waist, pulling her close.</p><p>"the only thing you're locking away is my heart," Ava whispers, into her ear, as Sara nods, the two lay in bed, listening to each other heartbeats, wondering what's going to happen next, hoping they would do the next step in life together.</p><p>---</p><p>It was the next morning, the two didn't realize they had to fall asleep, Laurel groans, knowing Sara wasn't up, opening the blonde's room, "Sara gets up-," Laurel says, before cutting herself off, seeing the two blondes cuddled up, in Sara's bed, Laurel smiles, before closing the door.</p><p>"Is she up?" Quentin asks as Laurel shook her head.</p><p>"Sara said she didn't feel well," Laurel says, as Quentin nodded his head.</p><p>"Alright leave a note for telling me I'm at work okay?" Quentin says, as Laurel nod, he kisses her daughter's cheek.</p><p>"Okay love you, dad," Laurel says, as her father walked towards the door, opening it.</p><p>"Love you too," Quentin says, closing the door, Laurel smiles, shaking her head, before looking at Sara's door.</p><p>
  <em>Young Love,</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>